Chanyeol, My Handsome Devil
by ByunYeol
Summary: [END] Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan seorang handsome devil bernama Park Chanyeol [Remake, GS, Chanbaek]
1. PROLOG

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CHANYEOL, MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

찬열, 내 잘 생긴 악마

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

 **Chanyeol**

Aku mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Lama aku mengetuk pintu itu hingga kemudian pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski umurnya sudah tidak Iagi muda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita itu padaku.

"Maaf Bibi, apa benar ini rumah keluarga Byun?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyumanku. "Saya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sebentar Ialu kemudian membulatkan matanya ke arahku. "Chanyeol...? Jadi ini... Kau... Kau..." Ucapnya tergagap dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

"lya Bibi, ini aku, Chanyeol dari keluarga Park yang datang untuk melamar puteri dari keluarga Byun." Ucapku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

 **Baekhyun**

Dengan tergesa aku keluar dari dalam kamar. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan dan mungkin akan terlambat masuk kerja, astaga... Ini semua karena Jomi, saudara sepupuku, yang semalaman meneleponku dan membuatku tidur sekitar jam empat pagi dan kini bangun hampir jam sepuluh.

Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan duduk di sebelah lbu dan Ayahku. Siapa lelaki itu? Dia terlihat sangat rapi dan berkelas. Untuk apa dia kemari? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedangkan dia sendiri menatapku dengan tatapan menilai.

"Baek, kau baru bangun? Kemari dan duduklah." Ucap ibuku. Walau masih penuh dengan kebingungan, akhirnya aku duduk tepat di sebelah ibu.

"Ada apa _eomma_? Dia siapa?" Bisikku pada lbu.

"Baek, kenalkan, dia Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Calon suamimu." Ucap ayahku yang kemudian membuat tubuhku menegang.

Calon suami? Apa ini mimpi?? Kenapa bisa aku memiliki calon suami yang terlihat sempurna seperti lelaki itu??

.

.

 **NEXT** or **NO?**

.

.

 _Reviewnya mencapai 10, aku lanjuut.._


	2. SATU

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CHANYEOL, MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

찬열, 내 잘 생긴 악마

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 **NC ALERT !!!!!!!!!!**

.

.

 **제 01 화**

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Memiliki seorang suami tampan pastinya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi seorang wanita biasa sepertiku, Ya... Aku sangat bangga memiliki suami yang sangat tampan seperti Park Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan garis kokoh seorang lelaki sejati, aku sangat bangga memiliki suami yang bagaikan malaikat tersebut. Tapi tak ada yang tahu jika dia seperti iblis... Iblis bertubuh malaikat.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, tiga bulan yang Ialu aku masih menjadi wanita biasa dengan seragam putih bersih dan berjalan di lorong-Iorong rumah sakit. Ya... aku hanya seorang perawat. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba dia datang ke rumah, melamar, dan seminggu kemudian menikahiku. Tentu saja semua ini terasa sangat membingungkan untukku. Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki biasa seperti Sehun, kekasihku. Chanyeol, tentu saja, melebihinya, dia lelaki kaya dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa dia mencariku dan menikahiku begitu saja?? Jawabannya ada pada kalung yang sedang kukenakan saat ini.

Kalung berbentuk separuh hati, yang separuhnya lagi ada pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga tidak tahu dan tak mengerti bagaimana persisnya. Ibu hanya bercerita padaku jika dulu saat masih bayi, aku dan Chanyeol sudah dijodohkan. Kami dulu memang tinggal di Seoul, lalu saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, Ayah mengajakku dan Ibu pindah ke Gangnam, karena Ayah memang dipindahtugaskan ke kota ini, dan kami tinggal disini hingga saat ini.

Datangnya Chanyeol tiga bulan yang lalu, membuat orang tuaku mengingat janji-janji mereka saat aku masih bayi dulu.

Janji akan menikahkan aku dengan salah seorang keluarga Park yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol, Si iblis tampan bertubuh malaikat.

Kenapa aku menjulukinya seperti itu? Sungguh, Chanyeol memang seperti seorang iblis, iblis berwajah tampan. Dia dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda berdarah dingin. Siapapun yang menentangnya akan digilas begitu saja. Memiliki banyak kekasih, dan bahkan dia tak segan-segan mengajak kekasihnya tersebut menginap di rumah kami. Sikapnya kasar, sering meledak-ledak, pemaksa, dan juga pemarah.

Tapi aku menyukainya...

Suka?? Astaga... Ya.. aku suka. Entah sejak kapan, aku sendiri tak tahu. Chanyeol mempengaruhiku. Mungkin sejak malam itu... Malam dimana aku menjadi istri sesungguhnya untuknya...

 **[Beberapa minggu yang lalu]**

 _Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Mungkin sebuah ketukan kurang sesuai, itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah gendoran. kulirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Siapa yang menggedor pintu kamarku seperti itu ? Apa itu Chanyeol? Ahhh... Mana mungkin dia ke kamarku, bukankah dia memiliki kamar sendiri?_

 _Walau kami sudah menikah, tetapi tentu saja kami tak tidur sekamar. Dia memilih tidur di kamar tidur pribadinya yang ekstra besar itu, daripada harus tidur denganku. Sambil sesekali menguap, aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan sontak aku terkejut saat bibir itu mendarat mulus di bibirku._

 _Dia menciumku..._

 _Astaga... sangat panas. Ciuman yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu mempengaruhiku... Dia mendorongku, lalu merangkul pinggangku, dan menendang pintu di belakangnya hingga tertutup rapat._

 _Ciumannya semakin intens, dia mengajak lidahku menari dengan lidahnya, membuat perutku seakan dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Ada apa denganku??_

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya dan menatapku dengan mata berkabutnya. Dia mabuk... Aku tahu itu. Aku mendorongnya menjauh tapi dia kembali lagi ke sisiku, memelukku erat._ _"Aku ingin menyatu denganmu Baek..." Ucapnya sensual tepat di telingaku, membuat bulu kudukku meremang._

 _Lalu kurasakan bibir basahnya menyentuh permukaan leherku, menghisapnya di sana... di sekitarnya.. lalu turun ke pundakku._

 _Please... Jika aku harus melakukan ini, kumohon jangan pada saat dia mabuk seperti ini... Aku memohon dalam hati._ _"Chan... Kau mabuk."_

 _"Aku tak peduli Baek... Aku mengmginkanmu."_

 _Lalu Chanyeol mendorongku hingga telentang di atas ranjang. Menindihku dan kembali mencumbuku. Ya Tuhan... Sampai kapan siksaan ini berakhir???_

 _Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang kukenakan. Matanya berkilau saat melihat gundukan di dadaku. Aku malu, sungguh sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal ini di depan lelaki, tubuhku terekspos tepat di hadapan seorang lelaki. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping, tapi kemudian Chanyeol meraih wajahku, seakan menyuruhku untuk menatap mata indahnya._ _"Kau malu, Baekhyun?"_

 _Aku tak menjawab. Tentu saja aku sangat malu. Ini adalah hal yang paling intim yang pernah kulakukan dengan seorang lelaki._ _"Jangan malu dan jangan takut.. Setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu untuk menyentuhku."_

 _Lalu Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir basahnya tepat di ujung payudaraku, memainkannya.. Membuatku merintih nikmat. Sial..! Kenapa seperti ini? Atau apa memang seperti ini rasanya ???_

 _Chanyeol masih saja memainkannya bergantian. Ya Tuhan.. rasanya benar-benar aneh, aku seperti terbang melayang... Aku bahkan berani mengacak-acak rambut cokelat milik Chanyeol. lni terasa nikmat..._ _Cumbuan Chanyeol kini bergeser menuruni puncak payudaraku, aku bahkan merasakan tangannya mulai menurunkan celana piyama yang kukenakan._ _"Aaahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol???"_

 _"Ssshh... Aku akan membuat ini indah untuk kita."_

 _Lalu tak ada yang dapat kulakukan lagi selain merintih nikmat saat jari-jemari itu mulai memainkan pusatku. Sial...!! Lelaki ini begitu ahli. Pantas saja jika ia memiliki banyak kekasih, ternyata caranya bercinta sepanas ini..._

 _"Chanyeol... Kumohon hentikan... Aku..."_

 _Aku melihat Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai. "Belum sayang... Ini belum seberapa..." Lalu dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada pusatku dan lagi-lagi bermain-main di sana... Astaga... Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, Dia begitu ahli bagaikan seorang dewa Seks... aku hampir menjerit karena orgasme, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya, Ia menatapku dan tersenyum._

 _Aku sedikit mengerang sebagai bentuk protes karena dia menghentikan aksinya yang membuatku nikmat._ _"Belum saatnya Sayang, gunakan aku untuk mencapai puncak itu."_

 _Lalu aku melihatnya berdiri membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan termasuk celananya. Tubuhnya terlihat kokoh dan penuh dengan otot. Dia terlihat sangat gagah, tampan dan tentunya... Panas. Dan dia suamiku... Astaga, aku masih tak dapat mempercayainya..._ _Dia kembali menindihku, lalu memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua pahaku... Astaga... Aku terkesiap saat dia mulai menyentuhkan kejantanannya pada pusatku. Mendesak masuk._

 _Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah sakit dan sedikit perih. Aku memejamkan mataku, bahkan menggigit bibirku._ _"Kau siap Baek?" Tanyanya dengan terengah. Dan aku hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala lemah. Chanyeol menghentak keras masuk ke dalam hingga kami menyatu seutuhnya. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah penuh, seperti dirobek oleh sesuatu, dan aku menangis._

 _Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahku hingga kami saling menatap. "I'm sorry Baek..." Lalu dia mulai melumat bibirku, menari-nari lagi dengan lidahku, membuatku kembali terengah, merasakan kenikmatan yang tadi sempat hilang karena rasa sakit yang melandaku..._

 _Dia mulai menggerakkan dirinya, tak menghentikan cumbuannya pada tubuhku. Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini??_

 _"Aaaahhhh... " Aku mengerang. Sungguh, Chanyeol kembali membuatku gila. Dia juga mengerang, sesekali meracau tak jelas._ _"Kau sungguh menakjubkan.." Racaunya masih dengan mencumbuku._

 _"Sial..! Aku akan sampai Baek..." lalu dia mempercepat lajunya. Membuatku semakin terengah, nafasku semakin pendek, dan aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika kepalaku mulai berputar, mataku berkabut, dan semua otot-ototku menegang karena kenikmatan dahsyat yang kurasakan dari Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan ia mengerang panjang, menandai jika ia juga mencapai orgasmenya._

 _Chanyeol kembali menciumku lembut. Sesekali berkata "Thanks Baek..." dan aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya lagi ketika rasa kantuk mulai melandaku._

.

.

.

Aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka dengan keras. Siapa lagi jika bukan lelaki itu, Sang iblis penghuni rumah ini. Aku sedikit mendengar Chanyeol berteriak marah kepada pegawainya. Apa yang terjadi?? Tapi sudahlah... Bukankah setiap hari Chanyeol memang selalu berteriak seperti itu? Aku sudah tidak heran lagi, dia memang pemarah dan suka meledak-ledak.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan memasak dengan para pelayannya. Ya... aku memang suka memasak, di seIa-sela pekerjaanku sebagai seorang perawat, saat di rumah aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak dengan ibuku.

"Ehhheemmm"

Aku mendengar suara berdehem tepat di belakangku. Membalikkan tubuhku dan sangat terkejut saat tubuh tegap itu tepat berdiri di belakangku. Tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup. Sejak malam itu kami memang tak pernah berbicara Iagi, kecuali jika ada hal yang penting untuk dibahas. Hubungan kami masih sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya, tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol selalu mempengaruhiku. Bayangan akan kelembutan yang dia berikan malam itu seakan selalu menari-nari di dalam kepalaku.

"Kita makan malam di luar." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku sudah masak Chan..."

"Aku ada janji dengan teman, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku."

"Tapi aku..."

"Ahhhh lupakan! Aku akan keluar dengan kekasihku yang lain saja."

Ucapnya dingin Ialu meninggalkanku.

Ya... seperti itulah Chanyeol, dia selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan ketika kemauannya tidak di turuti. Dan aku menyesal karena tak menuruti kemauannya...

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

Sial..!!!!

Kenapa aku bisa mengajak wanita kolot itu untuk makan malam denganku?? Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan aku. Apa karena malam itu?? Malam dimana aku mabuk kepayang hanya karena melihat wajah cantiknya?? Sial..!!!

Sejak malam itu aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Pikiranku selalu berada pada sosok yang selama ini kusebut dengan Wanita Kolot tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang sudah Iebih dari 3 bulan ini kunikahi, adalah seorang wanita biasa.. sangat biasa dengan pakaian yang tak kalah biasanya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi cara berpakaiannya benar-benar tak sesuai dengan warga Gangnam pada umumnya. Dia sangat biasa, dan aku tak percaya jika aku mau menjadikannya sebagai istriku.

Malam itu, entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku menyentuhnya dan sekarang berakhir dengan aku yang selalu penasaran terhadapnya.

Ya... Aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi...

Tapi tentu saja aku memungkiri semua itu. Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak semulus hubungan seorang pria dan wanita pada umumnya. Kami awalnya tak saling kenal, dan tiba-tiba saja kami harus menikah dan tinggal bersama. Ini benar-benar gila. Jika bukan karena warisan itu, mungkin aku tak akan menikahi Baekhyun saat ini.

Aku dan Baekhyun memang sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Tapi tentu saja saat itu aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tersebut, mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan wanita biasa-biasa saja seperti dia... Tapi nyatanya, tanpa sadar dia mempengaruhiku. Entah setan apa yang membuatku ingin menemuinya malam itu di saat aku sedang mabuk.

Dan... Terjadilah malam yang menakjubkan itu, malam yang membuatku menginginkannya kembali.

Sial...!!!

"Chan, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo, wanita yang duduk di sebelahku, akhirnya angkat bicara karena kediamanku.

"Tak ada." Jawabku datar.

"Apa kau tahu jika kau berubah Chan..? Kau jadi semakin dingin."

"Aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor Kyungsoo, harusnya kau mengerti."

"Tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu."

"Terserah apa katamu." Jawabku ketus. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bersikap semenyebalkan ini dengan Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia kekasihku?? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun??

Ahh...sial, nama itu lagi.

"Chanyeol... Kapan kau akan menceraikan istri kampunganmu itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menikahiku Chan... Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia." Rengek Kyungsoo padaku.

"Tidak semudah itu Kyungsoo... Warisan itu belum jatuh di tanganku. Semua masih atas nama Ayah, jadi aku belum bisa menceraikannya." Alasanku menikahi Baekhyun hanya karena warisan keluarga yang akan kuterima setelah aku menikahi wanita itu. Hanya itu saja.

"Apa itu masih lama Sayang...??"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak tahu, semoga saja tidak."

"Tapi aku lelah, jika harus sembunyi-sembunyi terus seperti ini..."

Aku mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jariku. "Tenang sayang... Semua akan membaik... segera setelah aku menerima warisan itu, aku akan menceraikannya dan akan menikahimu." Jawabku penuh tekat.

Tentu saja, aku akan menceraikannya.

Bagaimanapun juga aku tak mungkin hidup selamanya dengan wanita biasa seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dengan Kyungsoo, aku tak Iangsung pulang. Aku Iebih memilih pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku terlalu malas jika pulang dan mendapati Baekhyun masih terjaga. Aku hanya tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengannya.

lbu dan ayahku pindah ke Busan sebulan yang Ialu. Tentu saja aku yang menyuruhnya, mungkin mereka akan tinggal disini selama beberapa bulan sebelum kembali lagi ke Seoul. lbu dan ayah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, aku tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh wanita itu hingga ayah dan ibuku sangat menyayanginya. Sial..!!! "Malam, lbu, Ayah..." sapaku saat melihat kedua orang tuaku di ruang santai.

"Chanyeol... Kau sendiri? Dimana Baekhyun?" lbu bertanya dengan antusias.

Selalu itu yang ditanyakan. "Entahlah, Aku tak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu, Dia kan istrimu, Chan?"

"Aku banyak urusan Ibu, aku tak mungkin selalu mengurusnya." Jawabku singkat. "Ayah...kapan penyerahan warisan itu akan dilaksanakan?" Tanyaku tanpa basa basi. Aku tak bisa menunggu lama lagi. Baekhyun bisa mempengaruhiku jika aku terlalu lama hidup dengannya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan warisan, Chan?? Tapi maaf, ayah belum bisa menyerahkan warisan itu padamu."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberi kami seorang cucu dari Baekhyun."

"Apa??" Teriakku tak percaya. Apa maksudnya?? Apa mereka tak mengerti jika aku dan Baekhyun tak mungkin memiliki bayi bersama??

Damn..!!!

Aku kembali pulang dengan sangat kesal. Rasanya aku ingin meledak-Iedak pada siapapun yang berada di dekatku. Sialan..!!! Mana mungkin aku bisa membuat Baekhyun hamil sedangkan hubungan kami saja bukan hubungan yang wajar.

Aku membuka pintu dengan gusar, dan ternyata aku mendapati Baekhyun masih terjaga dan duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Apa yang terjadi?? Apa dia sedang menungguku??

"Hai Chan..." Sapanya dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku ketus.

"Chanyeol, Aku... Besok aku ingin pergi ke Seoul beberapa hari karena saudara ibu sedang melakukan acara pernikahan, apa aku boleh kesana?"

"Terserahmu saja, itu bukan urusanku."

"Kupikir mungkin kau mau mengantarku, Chanyeol."

"Mengantar? Kau pikir aku seorang pengangguran yang tak memiliki pekerjaan??"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sendiri saja." Katanya lalu bergegas meninggalkanku.

"Bagus... pergilah, Iebih lama Iebih bagus." Aku sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah sedikit tak terlihat.

.

.

Siall..!!!

Paginya aku bangun sedikit kesiangan. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur Ielap karena memikirkan keinginan ayah dan ibuku. Jika itu satu-satunya jalan aku mendapatkan warisan itu, lalu aku harus bagaimana?? Aku tidak mungkin meniduri Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku bangun dan bergegas membuka jendela kamarku. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah mobil jelek yang terparkir di parkiran depan rumahku. Mobil siapa itu?? Apakah Baekhyun menerima tamu? Bukankah dia berkata jika dia akan keluar kota hari ini??

Akhirnya aku ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku Ialu bergegas keluar untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Di ruang tamu aku melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk dengan secangkir kopi mengepul di hadapannya. Siapa dia??

"Siapa kau?? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanyaku dingin. Rumahku memang tak pernah kedatangan tamu selain wanita-wanita yang menjadi kekasihku.

"Saya Oh Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun."

"Apa..??" Teriakku tak percaya.

Sialan..!!! Berani-beraninya wanita itu membawa kekasih sialannya ke rumah ini. Apa dia tak tahu batas privasi seseorang? Apa dia ingin membuatku marah? Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku menuju ke kamarnya, kubuka keras pintu kamarnya lalu kubanting hingga pintu itu tertutup dengan bunyi berdentum.

"Chanyeol... Apa yang terjadi??" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut saat aku menghampirinya dengan wajah sangarku.

"Apa yang terjadi?? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?? Kenapa kau membawa gembel miskin itu ke rumahku?" Teriakku tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol??"

"Sial..!!! Lelaki brengsek di luar itu. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawanya kemari??"

"Umm... Aku... Aku minta maaf, tapi dia yang akan mengantarku ke Seoul pagi ini Chanyeol..."

"Kau bisa memintaku Baek, kenapa harus memintanya??"

"Aku sudah memintamu tadi malam Chan... Dan Kau menolaknya."

Aku terdiam. Sial..!! Dia benar, bukankah tadi malam aku sendiri yang menolaknya. Lalu, apa aku membiarkannya pergi dengan manusia gembel itu??

"Lupakan tadi malam. Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi usir dia sekarang juga." Kataku dengan datar.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak enak kalau harus mengusirnya, karena aku yang memintanya untuk datang kemari."

Aku melangkah mendekatinya hingga Baekhyun mundur. "Kenapa?? Karena dia kekasihmu?? Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus mengusirnya sekarang juga." Desisku tajam. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Siall!! Apa yang terjadi denganku???

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Dasar iblis... Ya... Chanyeol benar-benar seperti iblis... Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah memintanya untuk mengantarku?? Dan dia menolak keras permintaanku tersebut. Lalu kenapa pagi ini dia berubah pikiran dan meledak-ledak tak jelas???

Astaga... Aku bisa gila jika harus hidup selamanya dengan iblis yang satu itu.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menghampiri Sehun, dan berusaha menjelaskan jika hari ini rencana kami ke Seoul bersama gagal. Semoga saja Sehun mengerti.

"Hai Baek... Kenapa kau belum bersiap? lni sudah sedikit siang." Sapanya sambil berdiri, Ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"Sehun, Aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya, rencana kita batal." Jawabku sedikit pelan.

"Kenapa batal, Baek? Ada masalah??"

"Tidak Sehun. Uummm sepertinya... Chanyeol..."

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar istriku kesana." Suara itu datang dari tangga dan terdengar tegas.

Tapi... Apa?? lstri?? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku sebagai istrinya?

"Uumm... Sehun... Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"Tidak Baek, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku senang jika ada yang mengantarmu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut di kepalaku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutnya." Kali ini Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada dinginnya. Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya apa masalah lelaki itu??

Sehun menarik tangannya kembali kemudian melangkah ke hadapan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku Tuan."

"Dia istriku."

"Dia kekasihku."

Lalu keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan siap membunuhnya. Aku bahkan sudah melihat tangan Chanyeol mengepal seakan ingin menghantam wajah di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Sehun... Kupikir kau harus pulang, aku harus segera berangkat." Kataku mencoba untuk mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Seoul."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengantar Sehun keluar sampai ia meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol. Aku kembali dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah beringasnya. Apa dia akan marah?? Meledak-ledak mungkin?? Aku tak tahu, dan aku hanya bisa diam menunduk di hadapannya.

"Cepat siapkan barang-barangmu sebelum kita kesiangan." Katanya dengan dingin dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku melihat tangannya masih mengepal. Dia masih marah??

Apa yang membuatnya marah??

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di Seoul. Di sana sudah ada Ibu dan beberapa keluargaku, tentu saja, ini adalah pesta pernikahan Jomi. Dia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya, tentu saja.

"Haii Baekhyun... Apa kabar??" Jomi menyambutku sambil mengecup kedua pipiku.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri??"

"Bisa kau lihat, aku Iebih dari baik." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia. "Ohh.. hai Chanyeol... Kupikir kau tak ikut kemari. Baekhyun berkata jika kau mungkin sangat sibuk." Sapa Jomi pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangku.

"Yaah... aku memang sibuk, tapi aku akan mengantar istriku kemanapun dia pergi." Katanya dengan nada posesif. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan dia??

"Uhhh... Kalian membuatku iri..." Goda Jomi. Dan aku hanya bisa merasakan pipiku memanas karenanya. "Baiklah, kalian bisa ke atas, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Lanjut Jomi lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai menaiki tangga diikuti Chanyeol di belakangku. Aku membuka pintu berwarna cokelat yang berada di ujung ruangan. Yaa... tentu saja itu kamarku. Dulu, aku sering menginap disini, dan kamar inilah yang menjadi kamar favoritku.

Aku melihat Chanyeol melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang. Mungkin dia lelah, sedangkan aku memilih untuk mendekat ke arah jendela kaca besar yang langsung menuju ke balkon samping rumah ini.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. ltu ponsel milik Chanyeol. Aku melihat dia mengangkat teleponnya dan entah kenapa itu membuat dadaku sesak saat mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan suara di seberang sana.

"Halo sayang!! Aku tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku sedang di Seoul. Yaah... sedang menghadiri acara keluarga."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak perlu menyusulku ke sini."

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan melarang jika kau benar-benar merindukanku."

Dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi aku bisa menghilangkan stres yang ada di kepalaku.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali Chanyeol menelepon wanita dengan mesranya. Aku sangat sering mendengar dia bermesra-mesraan di telepon. Bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pun aku pernah. Yahh... Chanyeol sering sekali membawa teman wanitanya pulang bahkan menginap. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan itu.

Aku menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bath up sambil memejamkan mata. Aroma mawar dari sabun yang disediakan benar-benar membuatku rileks. Ketika aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit terenggut dari kesadaranku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan air di dalam bath up bergelombang seakan ada yang mengusik ketenangannya.

Dan benar saja, saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang bulat, masuk ke dalam bath up bersamaku. Astaga... Apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini??? Dengan gelagapan aku terbangun dan beringsut menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol??"

"Aku hanya ingin berendam. Apa tidak boleh??"

"Tapi kau bisa menungguku."

"Tidak ada waktu, sebentar lagi akan masuk waktu makan malam." Dan aku tak dapat membantahnya lagi.

Kami akhirnya berendam bersama di dalam bath up yang lebih kecil daripada yang ada di rumah Chanyeol. Tubuh kami saling bersentuhan dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit gelisah. Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai melingkari perutku. Apa yang akan dia Iakukan??

Astaga... dia membuatku gila.

"Di sini cukup sempit Baekhyun, kau bisa pindah ke atasku." Katanya dengan parau. Apa yang maksudnya???

Dan tentu saja bukan Chanyeol namanya, jika dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan bagiku. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia meraih tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di atas pangkuannya. Astaga... Aku bahkan merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.. Ya Tuhan.!!

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

Apa aku sudah gila?? Baiklah... anggap saja aku memang sudah gila. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku melakukan ini pada Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya?? Mendudukkan dia di atas pangkuanku, di antara kejantananku yang seakan sudah siap meledak sewaktu-waktu. Sialan...!!!

"Chan... Kupikir..."

"Kenapa Baekhyun..? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak... Maksudku..."

"Bukankah kita suami istri?? Bukankah wajar jika kita melakukan hal ini??"

Sebenarnya sangat wajar. Yang tidak wajar adalah dirimu Chanyeol?? Bagaimana

bisa kau memperlakukan dia seperti ini satelah seharian bersikap dingin padanya???

Sialan..!!! bahkan hati nuraniku pun ikut memaki sikap sialanku.

"Kupikir kau..."

"Sshh..." Aku menyuruhnya diam, dan tanpa permisi tanganku mendarat sempurna di payudara ranumnya. Lembut... Sangat lembut... Sialan..!!! kenapa aku baru menyadari ini???

Setelah puas memainkannya dengan tanganku, aku membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga dia menghadap padaku seutuhnya. Menelusuri wajah polosnya, wajah polos yang tak pernah sedikitpun mengenakan riasan. Dan entah kenapa itu semakin membuatku menegang.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku kepada bibirnya, Lalu mulai melumat bibir ranum tersebut. Sialan..!!! lni sangat panas dan menggairahkan. Aku mencari-cari Iidahnya, mengajaknya menari bersamaku. Dan aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kuangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun, Ialu memosisikannya hingga aku dapat menyatu sempurna dengan dirinya.

Saat kami menyatu, aku melihat keningnya berkerut, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu. Apa dia kesakitan?? Bisa jadi... disana sangat sempit. Aku kembali menyambar bibirnya hingga ia merasa rileks kembali. Saat dia mulai mendesah di antara ciuman kami, aku tahu jika ia mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"Bergeraklah Baekhyun... Puaskan dirimu, Puaskan Aku..." Ucapku dengan suara serak.

Dan ya Tuhan... Dia benar-benar mulai bergerak. Dan itu membuatku seakan ingin meledak.

"Pelan sayang... Jangan terburu-buru..." Racauku saat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Aaahh... Chann..." Dia mengerang nikmat.

"Sial...!! Siall...!!" Dan aku hanya bisa mengumpat saat dinding kewanitaannya mulai mengetat, semakin menghimpitku, tanda jika ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Akhirnya tanpa dapat menahan lebih lama lagi, meledaklah aku di dalamnya.

Dia terkulai dalam pelukanku. Kami berdua sama-sama saling terengah, sama-sama kehabisan napas karena percintaan panas yang baru saja kami Iakukan. Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya erat, mengusap lembut rambut panjang di punggungnya.

Setidaknya dengan ini, aku akan mendapatkan keinginanku. Apalagi jika bukan Warisan itu. Segera, setelah Baekhyun hamil, aku akan mendapatkan warisan itu.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Awww... Anjuu, panas dingin gw ngetiknya :v :v

Gw lanjut updatenya pas reviewnya tembus 30 ya :D see you next chapter! ***Ketjup***

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. DUA

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CHANYEOL, MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

찬열, 내 잘 생긴 악마

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 **NC ALERT !!!!!!!!!!**

.

.

 **제 02 화**

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika di hadapan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu?? Dia berubah, dan ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Saat ini aku sedang melihatnya berkumpul bersama beberapa pamanku, sedangkan aku sendiri berkumpul dengan para wanita. Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, aku jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"Wah... sepertinya hubungan kalian membaik." Ucap Jomi seraya menghampiriku.

"Hubungan kami memang baik, Jomi."

"Sekarang, tapi tidak dulu. Coba lihat, dia sesekali memandangmu seakan ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup." Jomi menggodaku.

"Kau berlebihan."

Dan Jomi tertawa. Yaah.. mungkin dia menertawakan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Baek, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Jomi membuatku tertegun. Ya... Bagaimana dengan Sehun?? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun saat aku berada di dekat Chanyeol???

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku pasrah.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja Jomi, dia kekasihku, aku mencintainya."

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki Chanyeol, Baek,"

"Lagipula, Chanyeol juga memiliki wanita lain selain aku."

Jomi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian. Kalian terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan tatapan matanya seakan menunjukkan jika hubungan kalian sangat panas." Jomi berkata sambil terkikik geli.

"Panas kau bilang??" aku mencubit lembut lengan Jomu, bisa-bisanya dia menggodaku.

"Baek..."

Ya Tuhan... Hampir saja aku melompat karena terlalu terkejut dengan suara Chanyeol yang berada tepat di belakangku. Tidak, bukan karena panggilannya, tapi karena suaranya yang terdengar serak dan... Ya Tuhan... membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Ya...?" Aku membalik tubuhku dan mendapati tubuhnya tepat menjulang tinggi di hadapanku.

"Apa aku mengganggumu??"

"Tidak, tentu tidak Chan... Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Ada apa dengannya??? Bukankah biasanya dia keluar masuk sesuka hatinya? Kenapa saat ini seakan dia ingin meminta ijin dariku??

"Yaah... Tidak masalah. Pergilah..."

"Aku hanya sebentar Baek..."

"Aku tahu..." Lalu tanpa kuduga dia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibirku... mengecupnya lembut. Ya Tuhan...aku tak bisa bernapas..

"Tunggu aku, jangan tidur dulu." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Astaga... pesan sensualnya benar-benar membuat pipiku memerah, untung saja Jomi sudah meninggalkanku tadi saat Chanyeol menghampiriku. Lalu kemudian ku lihat dia pergi begitu saja.

Sebenarnya kemana dia??

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah hotel di Seoul. Kyungsoo tadi menghubungiku, dia menyusulku kemari dan saat ini sedang menungguku di sebuah kamar di hotel ini.

Kamar 202. Ya... benar kamar ini. Aku mengetuk sebentar, lalu tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik keluar hanya mengenakan kimono tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menyerang bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Chan... sungguh sangat merindukanmu..." Ucapnya di sela-sela desahannya.

Aku menegang seketika, Kyungsoo memang sangat piawai dalam mencium, hanya dengan ciumannya saja dia mampu membuatku menegang. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku bercinta dengan panas bersama Baekhyun di dalam bath up kamar mandi.

Baekhyun... Tunggu... Setelah mengingat nama itu, semuanya terasa hambar. Aku menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tubuhku. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kenapa Chanyeol??"

"Kau... perlu sesuatu?? Kenapa kau menyusulku kemari??"

"Aku merindukanmu Chan..."

"Kyungsoo... Kupikir sebaiknya tidak disini." Aku mencoba menghindarinya. Kenapa?

"Chanyeol... Kau menolakku??"

"Tidak sayang..."

"Ya... Kau menolakku. Aku menyusulmu ke Seoul dan ini yang aku dapatkan? Sebuah penolakan?" Teriaknya tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Astaga... Apa aku sudah gila?? Aku tak pernah menolak wanita di atas ranjang apalagi jika wanita itu kekasihku yang seksi seperti Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mencumbunya kembali. Mendorong tubuhnya mundur hingga terjerembab di atas ranjang. Aku menindihnya, melumat bibirnya hingga aku kembali menegang seketika. Saat itu juga aku menurunkan celanaku dan kutengelamkan diriku ke dalam dirinya. Damn..! Ini nikmat, tapi tentu saja tak senikmat bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?? Lagi-Iagi nama itu terngiang di kepalaku. Dengan frustasi aku bergerak secepat mungkin, sekeras mungkin.

"Baek... Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi... Ahh Baekhyun...!!!" Racauku dengan tak sadar, lalu meledaklah aku di dalamnya... Benar-benar nikmat.

Aku tersungkur lemas di sebelah Kyungsoo, tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Aku mengernyit, apa aku berbuat salah?

"Ada yang salah, Sayang??" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kau sialan..!!" Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan merapikan kimono tidurnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan??"

"Kau bercinta seakan-akan bercinta dengan seorang Wanita malam. Aku kekasihmu Chanyeol, bukan wanita yang kau bayar untuk memuaskan nafsumu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Kau gila, kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Kau bahkan menyebut nama wanita itu di sini... Saat berada di dalam tubuhku. Aarrggh!!"

Astaga.. Apa aku melakukan itu??? Apa aku menyebut nama Baekhyun tadi?? Jika iya berarti aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Pergilah... Aku ingin sendiri..."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Pergilah Chanyeol...!" Teriaknya lagi. Dan aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi ketika dia sudah meledak seperti itu. Kyungsoo wanita keras kepala, dan aku tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan ketika ia sedang marah padaku. Lebih baik aku mengalah dahulu.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah Jomi tepat jam satu malam. Disini sangat sepi. Saat aku membuka pintu, ternyata di dalam masih ada orang tua Jomi, Kim ahjumma dan Kang ahjussi, sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Chanyeol... Kau baru pulang??" Sapa Kim ahjumma.

"Iya ahjumma. Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerja."

"Ohh tentu saja sayang, kau pengusaha muda yang memiliki jam padat. Aku bahkan heran, saat tahu kau mau meluangkan waktumu menemani Baekhyun kemari."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat istriku bersama pria lain, Ahjumma." Kang ahjussi dan isterinya tertawa renyah.

"Iya... Kami tahu, bagaimanapun juga kalian masih pengantin baru, bukan?" Aku tersenyum mendengar Kang ahjussi mencoba menggodaku.

"Yah... Kami menunggu bayi mungil dari kalian..." Ucap Ahjumma. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

Tentu saja, secepatnya aku akan membuat Baekhyun hamil dan mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamar kami dan mendapati Baekhyun tidur meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Ia mengenakan lingerie seksi berwarna hitam. Dan astagaaa..., hanya melihatnya seperti itu saja aku sudah menegang kembali. Aku gila.

Naik ke atas ranjang, aku mencoba tak tergoda oleh Baekhyun, Tapi gagal!! Nafsuku yang besar tentu membuat semuanya memburuk. Aku berakhir dengan mengecupi wajah lembut Baekhyun, mengecupi pundaknya yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun mengerang dan dia membuka matanya seketika. "Chanyeol..." Panggilnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Saat bibirnya terbuka, aku melumatnya habis, membuatnya terengah dengan ciuman sensualku.

"Aku bilang jangan tidur, Baek. Tunggu aku..." Bisikku pelan. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, menyatu denganmu, dan mengubur dalam-dalam diriku di dalam tubuhmu." Lanjutku lagi dengan suara yang sangat serak.

"Ya... Lakukanlah. Lakukanlah Chanyeol.." Ucapnya pasrah.

Aku membalik tubuhnya cepat hingga ia berada di bawahku. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, aku menyatukan diri dengan Baekhyun, mengubur diriku semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Ia memekik tertahan karena kejantananku yang menghunjamnya tiba-tiba.

Heol! Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan diri di dalam sana. Semuanya terasa erat mencengkeramku, menghisapku, seakan tak memperbolehkanku bergerak leluasa. Ini sangat sempurna, kenikmatan yang tak pernah ku dapat dari wanita lain. "Baek, a...aku akan bergerak." Kataku menahan gairah.

"Yahhh..." Jawabnya dengan mendesah. "Bergeraklah Chan... Ohh astaga..." Dia terengah-engah.

Oh God! Pemandangan wajah penuh kenikmatan yang dipancarkan Baekhyun benar-benar membangkitkan seluruh gairahku hingga ke akar-akarnya. Aku mulai bergerak pelan... sangat pelan, di dalam sana sangat sempit.

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuatku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencumbunya. Aku mencengkeram dagunya, mengarahkannya padaku lalu segera menikmati bibir ranum itu. Ciuman yang sangat Iembut tanpa menghentikan pergerakanku di bawah sana.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Sayang??" tanyaku dengan parau.

"Aahh..." Hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"Begitupun denganku..." Kataku lalu kembali melumat habis bibir itu, bibir yang kudamba. Mencumbunya tanpa henti hingga kami berdua tiba pada pelepasan kami secara bersamaan.

.

.

Aku melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. Dia juga tak nafsu makan. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah Baekhyun sakit??

lni sudah dua bulan sejak kami menghabiskan malam di rumah Jomi, di Seoul. Hubungan kami mulai membaik. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku mengacuhkannya, jika tiap malam dia selalu membuatku mendesah karena nikmat.

Tujuanku masih sama. Membuatnya hamil lalu aku mendapatkan warisan dari ayahku. Tapi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga hamil.

Pagi ini kami akan makan pagi bersama, ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Ada apa dengannya? Saat aku menyusulnya, dia sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang??" Tanyaku selembut mungkin, sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya lalu menghadapku. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat pucat. "Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya..." Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung dan terjatuh begitu saja dalam pelukanku.

Baekhyun pingsan...

.

.

.

Aku menatap dengan khawatir dokter yang sedang memeriksa Baekhyun. Sungguh, entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita ini.

"Selamat, Tuan Park. Dia hamil..." Ucap Dokter Junmyeon, Dokter keluarga kami.

Aku ternganga mendapati kabar itu. Baekhyun hamil?? Itu tandanya aku berhasil. "Dokter bisa memeriksanya lagi?? Saya benar-benar ingin kepastian."

"Dia benar-benar hamil. Jika kau belum yakin, besok ajaklah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk USG."

Dan aku benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

 _Jangan lupa review ya! review nya banyak, gw lanjutt :)_


	4. TIGA

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CHANYEOL, MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

찬열, 내 잘 생긴 악마

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 **NC ALERT !!!!!!!!!!**

.

.

 **제 03 화**

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Aku terduduk cepat. Kepalaku terasa pening. Perutku masih terasa mual. Ada apa denganku??? Tak lama aku melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya... Ya Tuhan... Benar-benar menggairahkan. Maksudku.. Dia benar-benar lelaki paling menggairahkan yang pernah kutemui. Aku menunduk karena sedikit malu. Chanyeol datang menghampiriku.

"Hei... Kau sudah bangun, Sayang...?" Sapanya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kenapa dia selembut ini?? Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang menginginkanku.

"Ayo kugendong, aku akan memandikanmu."

"Aku... Aku bisa mandi sendiri, Chan."

"Tidak, akulah yang akan memandikanmu, dan bayi kita."

Bayi kita? Tunggu dulu... Apa maksudnya dengan bayi kita? "Chanyeol... Apa maksudmu??"

"Kau hamil Baekhyun... Terima kasih kau sudah hamil." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus dan tak pernah terlihat dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. "Aku bahagia Baek..." Ucapnya lembut, Lalu bibir panas itu mulai menempel pada bibirku, saling menikmati, mencecap rasa satu sama lain. Aku bahkan sempat mengerang karena keintiman ini. Ciuman ini sangat lembut...tapi sekaligus panas, dan ini berbeda dengan ciuman Chanyeol sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku melakukan aktifitasku seperti sebelumnya, yaitu merajut syal di bangku balkon kamarku. Usia kandunganku sudah menginjak 6 bulan, dan selama dua bulan terakhir, Chanyeol tak pernah mengijinkanku keluar dari rumah. Benar-benar membosankan.

Bicara tentang Chanyeol, Dia benar-benar sangat berubah. Menjadi overprotektif, perhatian, dan sangat lembut. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku senang dengan perubahan sikapnya. Dia juga jarang meledak-ledak seperti dulu lagi. Dan yang pasti... dia tidak pernah mengajak kekasihnya ke rumah ini lagi.

Apa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berubah? Apa ia sudah membuka hatinya untukku? Entahlah... yang pasti perasaanku terhadapnya sungguh sangat besar. Aku mencintainya seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kuharap Chanyeol pun seperti itu.

Tentang Sehun, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Terakhir dia menghubungiku adalah ketika aku kembali dari Seoul. Dia menanyakan keadaanku, setelah itu dia hilang begitu saja bagaikan tertelan bumi. Dan dia juga tidak bisa di hubungi.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang. Sebuah pipi lembut menempel pada pipiku. Dan aroma itu, aroma yang sangat kukenal dan selalu kurindukan. Chanyeol...

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Sudah... Aku tak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkanmu." Katanya parau. Dan aku tahu apa artinya jika suaranya seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengusap perutku yang sudah sedikit membuncit, sesekali mengecup leher dan tengkukku. Dan aku mendesah... Hormon kehamilan ini benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Bagaimana bisa, hanya dikecup seperti itu semua yang di bawah sana sudah basah dan berkedut ingin disentuh.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek..." Bisiknya parau di telingaku.

Chanyeol akhirnya menarikku berdiri. Melumat bibirku seketika, dan aku tak kuasa mengalungkan lenganku pada lehernya.

"Kau cantik..." Ucapnya dengan menatap tajam ke arah mataku.

"Kau juga... tampak sempurna..." Ucapku.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirku. Menghisap dan mencecapnya tanpa ampun. "Kita pindah ke dalam, Sayang..." Ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Chanyeol lalu mengendongku. Membaringkanku di ranjangnya, menyelimuti tubuhku, lalu ia ikut naik ke atas ranjang, masuk dalam selimut dan mulai memelukku. Chanyeol mengusap lembut perutku sambil sesekali mencium keningku. Pada saat itu kesadaran sudah sedikit menghilang dariku, dan aku mulai memejamkan mata karena rasa kantuk mulai menguasai.

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

Aku melakukannya lagi... Lagi dan lagi... Seakan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi canduku. Astaga!! Padahal ini bukanlah tujuan pertamaku yaitu menguasai warisan sialan itu. Membuat Baekhyun hamil dan mendapatkan warisan itu sebelum adik tiriku menguasainya.

Oh ya... Aku belum cerita mengenai adik tiriku tersebut. Dia bernama Jongin. Jongin adalah seorang anak jalanan yang dipungut oleh orang tuaku. Saat aku mengurus perusahaan ayah yang ada di Korea, Jongin mengurus perusahaan ayah yang ada di Jepang. Meski harus kuakui jika kinerjanya bagus, tapi tetap saja, Dia orang luar dan aku tidak rela aset keluarga Park jatuh ke tangannya.

Awalnya aku memang menolak keras usaha Ayah menjodohkanku dengan puteri keluarga Byun, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Tapi karena ancaman dari ayah, mau tak mau aku menurutinya. Ancaman itu semakin gila saat ayah memberi tahu jika beliau ingin cucu dari Baekhyun. Harusnya aku cukup bahagia saat ini, mengingat Baekhyun sudah mengandung anakku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang.

Aku merasa jika semua ini salah. Tidak, bukan keadaan yang salah, tapi perasaanku. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mendapati Baekhyun hamil, Aku benar-benar sangat senang. Bukan senang karena akan mendapat warisan, tapi senang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menjadi ayah.

Sejak saat itu perhatianku tidak pernah luput dari sosok yang sedang kupeluk saat ini. Wanita ini benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku. Tak ada lagi dunia malam atau wanita jalang yang menemani malam-malamku. Baekhyun sudah cukup memuaskan hasrat seksualku. Bahkan tidak hanya kepuasan, aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian saat bersamanya. Itu yang tak pernah kudapat dari wanita-wanita jalang yang pernah menjadi kekasihku.

Aku bahkan berhasil menyingkirkan Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain aku.

Dan aku telah melakukan berbagai macam cara hingga aku berhasil menyingkirkan Sehun dari Baekhyun. Ternyata tidak sulit untuk mencari semua informasi tentang Sehun, lalu aku mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya.

Awalnya aku hanya memberikan sedikit ancaman untuk Sehun, mengingat dia hanya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kecil yang ternyata bisa dengan mudah kukuasai.

Tapi ternyata, sebuah ancaman saja tidak cukup untuk menyingkirkan Sehun. Kemudian aku pergi untuk menemuinya, dan berniat memberinya pelajaran agar tidak lagi menghubungi Baekhyun. Tentu saja Sehun menolak mentah-mentah dan kami melanjutkan pembicaraan kami dengan menggunakan pukulan dan tendangan. Rupanya, hal itu tetap tidak menghentikan Sehun untuk berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya, aku melaporkan Sehun ke polisi, menuntutnya supaya membusuk di penjara dengan tuduhan mengganggu rumah tanggaku dan berusaha merayu istriku. Bukankah apapun bisa dilakukan jika kita memiliki banyak uang?

Kyungsoo?? Hmm... wanita itu membuat suasana menjadi rumit. Dia tak pernah berhenti menagih janjiku untuk menikahinya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menikahinya?? Akhirnya dua bulan yang lalu aku memutuskan hubungan kami.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak terima. Aku tahu wanita macam apa Kyungsoo itu, aku tidak ingin dia merecoki hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Dan demi keamanan Baekhyun dan juga bayi kami, sejak saat itu aku melarang keras Baekhyun untuk keluar rumah. Setidaknya aku lebih tenang saat ia berada di dalam rumah dengan banyak perlindungan entah dari para pelayan atau para pengawalku.

Aku merasakan ia bergerak dalam pelukanku. Mungkin dia sudah bangun. Aku mengecup lembut pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Hmm... Aku lapar Chan..." Dan aku tak dapat lagi menahan tawaku. Disini aku

sangat bergairah. Menegang sejak tadi... Tapi saat dia bangun, dia malah kelaparan. Astagaaa... tahan dirimu Chanyeol...

"Padahal aku menginginkanmu Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol... Kau benar-benar..." Dan dia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat aku kembali melumat habis bibir mungilnya.

"Kau... Kau gila Chan..."

"Ya... Lebih dari itu." Racauku. Sesekali aku mengecupi punggung belakangnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa melepaskan Baekhyun setelah ini. Apa salah jika aku mempertahankannya hingga akhir?? Kurasa tidak. Saat ini aku bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan warisan sialan tersebut. Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun, dan bayi kami yang ada dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

Kami akhirnya makan malam bersama.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya di hadapanku. Saat ini nafsu makannya sudah kembali. Dia tak lagi pilih-pilih makanan. Dan tubuhnya sudah kembali berisi, tidak kurus kering seperti saat bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan dulu.

Tak lama aku melihat seorang pengawalku datang menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatirnya. Aku tahu jika ada masalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedingin mungkin. Aku tak suka jika kebersamaanku dengan Baekhyun terganggu.

"Ada tamu tuan."

"Siapa. . .?"

"Nona Kyungsoo." Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke arahku.

Aku pun sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo berani menginjakkan kaki di rumahku?? Aku sudah memutuskannya bahkan mengancamnya dengan berbagai macam hal agar ia tak menggangguku lagi, namun nyatanya, ia masih memiliki nyali untuk menginjakkan kakinya di kandang singa.

Aku berdiri dan bergerak akan menghampirinya. Namun Baekhyun menghentikanku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tanda tanyanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol??"

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Tunggu di sini Baekhyun, aku harus menemuinya."

"Kau masih ada urusan dengan dia?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah memutuskannya." Jelasku pada Baekhyun. "Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan mengurusnya." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan aku meninggalkannya. Menuju ke tempat wanita sialan itu berada.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo, yang berdiri mondar-mandir di teras rumahku, dengan penuh rasa benci. Tentu saja, para pengawalku tak akan berani mengijinkannya masuk jika itu tanpa seijinku.

"Chan... Apa yang terjadi?? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku??"

Aku menghampirinya dengan wajah dinginku. Sungguh, dia sangat menggangguku. "Kupikir kita tak memiliki urusan lagi."

"Apa katamu?? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu, Chan...?"

"Kita sudah selesei Kyungsoo." Ucapku tegas.

"Tidak. Kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah kau mendapatkan warisan sialanmu itu. Bukankah saat ini istrimu itu sudah hamil?? Berarti kau sudah mendapat warisan itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Ucapku kasar padanya. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena pernah memberi tahu rencanaku padanya.

Kyungsoo menghampiriku. Tanpa malu-malu menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. "Kau bilang akan menceraikannya setelah dia hamil dan kau mendapatkan warisan tersebut?? Kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah itu. Dan sekarang aku menagih janjimu padaku."

Demi Tuhan!! Wanita ini benar-benar tak tahu malu. Bukankah dua bulan yang lalu aku sudah memutuskannya?? Bukankah aku sudah mencampakannya?? Tapi kenapa dia masih saja melemparkan dirinya padaku??

"Apa kau benar-benar bicara seperti itu padanya Chan??" Suara bergetar itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Itu suara Baekhyun. Aku membalikkan badanku dan wajahku memucat saat mendapati dia berdiri di sana dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Apa dia mendengar semuanya???

Aku menghampirinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sayang?? Kubilang tinggallah disana. Jangan mengikutiku."

"Ya... Supaya aku dengan gampangnya bisa kau bodohi begitu?? Kau sialan Chan..." Dia memukul-mukul dadaku, lalu dengan spontan aku memeluknya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku." Pintaku.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Aku membencimu." Ucapnya lagi diantara isak tangisnya sambil sesekali memukul dadaku, walau kini ia sudah berada dalam pelukanku. Ahh Sial...!!! Wanita sialan itu benar-benar pembuat masalah.

Demi Tuhan, jika karena ini aku kehilangan Baekhyun, Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah mengampuni wanita itu.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 _Ahh.. poor Baekhyun, Semoga bisa happy ending ㅠㅠ_

 _Oya, ini masih opini ya.. tapi mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir._

 _Jangan lupa Review ya :) :)_


	5. EMPAT (END)

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CHANYEOL, MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

찬열, 내 잘 생긴 악마

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

.

 **마지막**

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

Lelaki Brengsek. Itulah aku. Bagaimana tidak, aku di sini duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan makanan, sedangkan di sana istriku entah sedang apa di dalam kamar, aku tak tahu dan tak mau mencari tahu. Aku takut jika aku ke sana emosiku kembali meluap.

Ini sudah lima hari setelah kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Malam itu, setelah dia menangis dalam pelukanku, dia lantas bergegas pergi saat aku

melepaskannya. Kupikir dia akan menangis kembali di dalam kamar, nyatanya tidak. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyusulnya, aku melihat Baekhyun memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

Dia akan pergi...

.

.

Malam itu...

 _"Baek... Apa yang kau lakukan??" Tanyaku dengan raut bingung._

 _Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mengindahkan keberadaanku. Dia masih saja memunguti barang-barangnya satu per satu dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Aku lantas bergegas ke arahnya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanyaku penuh dengan penekanan._

 _"Lepaskan aku." Dia meronta._

 _"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawabku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan??"_

 _"Aku akan pergi dan kita akan berpisah. " Jawabnya dengan tegas._

 _"Tidak!! tak akan ada perpisahan dan kau... Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini."_

 _"Persetan denganmu. Aku akan pergi!"_

 _"Tidak tanpa seijinku." Kataku dingin lalu pergi meninggalkannya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar._

 _Aku mendengar Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu di belakangku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, aku bahkan pergi begitu saja dan menulikan telingaku akan teriakan-teriakan keras Baekhyun yang_ terdengar sampai di luar kamar.

.

.

.

Aku memijit pelipisku. Apa aku terlalu keras terhadapnya?? Apa aku terlalu kasar?? Astaga!! tentu saja. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang hamil dan aku mengurungnya di dalam kamar selama tiga hari terakhir. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Tak lama salah seorang pelayanku yang melayaninya datang mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah takut-takutnya. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedatar mungkin.

"Umm... Nyonya Baekhyun tidak mau memakan makanannya, Tuan..."

"Sejak kapan??"

"Sejak tadi pagi, Tuan."

Aku lantas membanting sendok yang sedang kugenggam. Lalu aku bergegas menuju kamar Baekhyun, tempat aku mengurungnya. Cukup lama aku menatap pintu kamar tersebut hingga aku memutuskan untuk membukanya. Aku melihat tubuh mungilnya meringkuk miring memunggungi pintu. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata meski itu kukatakan dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa tidak makan??"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun, cepat makan atau aku akan berlaku kasar padamu." Kataku lagi.

"Pergilah." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Aku menghela nafas kasar "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan pergi." Kataku sedingin mungkin lalu menguncinya kembali. Bagaimana caraku untuk membujuknya??

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Dia berubah menjadi lblis kembali...

Dia mengurungku, bersikap dingin padaku. Dan aku baru tahu jika dia menikahiku hanya karena sebuah warisan sialan itu. Astaga... betapa bodohnya aku, tentu saja, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan, untuk apa dia menikahiku jika tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari pernikahan ini??

Sakit... Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku ingin pergi, dan aku hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol. Aku sungguh sangat membencinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku tahu jika itu Jieun. Jieun adalah salah satu pelayan yang sebaya denganku. Selama aku tinggal di rumah Chanyeol yang membosankan ini, dialah yang menjadi temanku, meski sebenarnya kami tak begitu dekat.

"Masuklah..." Perintahku.

Pintu pun di buka, menampakkan Jieun membawa sekeranjang buah jeruk dan apel. Memang aku yang memintanya. Aku memang tak mau makan, bukan karena aku mogok makan, tapi entah kenapa aku kembali merasa mual saat ada nasi masuk ke dalam perutku. Jadi aku hanya bisa memakan buah-buahan ini saja.

"Nona, apa kau tahu jika tuan Chanyeol benar-benar sangat marah?? Makanlah Nona, semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah ini benar-benar terkena imbasnya karena tuan Chanyeol tak berhenti marah kepada kami." Kata Jieun dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

Sungguh, jika aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan Chanyeol, aku akan meminta lelaki itu berhenti bersikap seenaknya pada semua pelayan dan pengawal di rumahnya ini. Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku Jieun, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Tak lama kemudian, kepala pelayan Jihyun datang. Dia adalah orang tertua di rumah ini, dia yang mengurus segala macam keperluan di rumah ini. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Chanyeol yang sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai sanak saudaranya sendiri.

"Nona Chanyeol, bersiap-siaplah."

Aku mengernyit. "Bersiap untuk apa??" Tanyaku pada kepala pelayan Jihyun, Jieun juga tampak bingung dengan perintah Jihyun.

"Kau akan pergi malam ini juga."

Aku terkejut. "Apa?? Bagaimana mungkin??"

"Aku yang akan membantumu."

"Tapi... Tapi kenapa??" tanyaku masih sedikit tak percaya dengannya.

"Chanyeol sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Sudah saatnya ia disadarkan dan diselamatkan. Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja kalian sama-sama keras kepala hingga saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah paham kepala pelayan Jihyun," Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah sembari menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa di dadaku. "Chanyeol... tak pernah mencintaiku, dia hanya menginginkan warisan dari keluarganya." Ucapku lirih.

"Bodoh." Ucap Jihyun yang sontak membuatku menatapnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang membuatnya mengumpat seperti itu padaku.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat matanya?? Menyelami perasaannya di sana?? Jelas-jelas dia sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Hanya saja cara mencintainya yang salah."

"Entahlah... aku tidak yakin."

"Percayalah padaku. Sekarang ikutlah aku, kujamin dia akan mencari kemana pun kau berada, dan pada saat ia menemukanmu, semuanya akan berakhir."

Aku bingung, haruskah aku mengikuti Jihyun?? Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya...

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

"Sial...!!!" Umpatku kasar sambil membanting semua barang yang ada di hadapanku. "Bodoh... Apa yang kalian lakukan, Hahh?? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa kehilangan dia??"

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Kulihat para anak buahku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kehilangan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar?? Sial...!! aku harus segera mendapatkan Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Kau..." Aku menunjuk seorang bawahanku. "Periksa semua CCTV yang ada di rumah ini." Perintahku.

"Kau." Kataku menunjuk yang lainnya. "Periksa semua pelayan yang ada di rumah ini." Perintahku lagi.

Aku tahu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa keluar sendiri dari rumah ini, belum lagi keadaan anak buahku yang tertidur lelap saat Baekhyun pergi, mereka tak mungkin tidur begitu saja secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Baekhyun... lihat saja..."

.

.

.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana istriku?"

Tanyaku pada wanita selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

Dia Jihyun, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Dulu, dia yang mengasuhku, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Ketika aku pindah ke Gangnam, dia dan beberapa pelayan lainnya kupindahkan serta ke rumahku yang di Gangnam. Kami dekat, tentu saja.

"Bukannya kau tak menyukainya, Chan?? Aku hanya membantunya pergi dari genggamanmu." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menggebrak meja di hadapanku. "Katakan atau kau akan menyesal!"

Dan seperti inilah, sifat asliku yang seperti iblis akhirnya keluar. Aku brengsek, tentu saja... bagaimana mungkin aku mengumpat kasar pada seorang yang telah merawatku sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan apapun padaku, Chan..."

Tentu saja, dia benar. Tapi aku punya rencana lain.

"Geledah semua barang miliknya." Perintahku pada beberapa anak buahku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok di hadapanku tersebut.

"Kau tahu Chan... Kau hanya perlu bilang bahwa kau mencintainya... Semuanya akan selesai. Kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehanmu."

"Aku hanya memberimu nasehat, katakan itu sebelum kau menyesal." Katanya lagi, dan entah kenapa perkataannya membuat semuanya menjadi sedikit masuk akal.

Tentu saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyatakan itu pada Baekhyun, yang kupikirkan hanya warisan dan hasratku ini. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak percaya padaku apalagi mengingat dia mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo pada malam itu.

Apa aku harus mengungkapkannya?? Tapi bagaimana?? Sedang saat ini saja aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Tenang dan nyaman... Itulah yang kurasakan... Saat ini aku berada di Seoul. Dirumah kediaman Park. Aku tak menyangka Jihyun akan membawaku kemari.

Apalagi Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol sangat menyambut hangat kedatanganku. Mereka memang sempat tinggal di rumah yang disediakan Chanyeol di Gangnam beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi mereka sudah pindah lagi kemari sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Katanya Gangnam terlalu ramai dan membuat mereka sedikit pusing. Yaa...tentu saja.

Di sini juga ada Jongin, Adik Chanyeol yang tak kalah tampannya, tapi tentu saja lebih tampan Chanyeol, Dan astaga... baru empat hari aku disini, aku sudah merindukannya. Apa dia merindukanku?? Apa dia mencariku??

Bicara tentang Jongin, dia sangat baik, tentu saja. Ibu bilang, dia sebenarnya anak angkat, tapi keluarga Park sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, bahkan Jongin sudah memiliki saham yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan milik Chanyeol.

Ayah dan Ibu sudah menjelaskan perihal warisan itu. Ternyata Jihyun sudah memberitahukan keadaanku dan Chanyeol kepada mereka. Ibu berkata, jika sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya tak ingin aset keluarganya jatuh ke tangan orang yang bukan dari keluarga Park yang sesungguhnya.

Ya, aku mengerti itu, tapi dengan memanfaatkanku tentu saja membuat hatiku sakit. Dia menikahiku dan membuatku hamil hanya karena warisan itu.

Tapi kemudian Ibu Chanyeol memberiku pengertian jika puteranya bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu. Ia yakin, jika Chanyeol sedikit banyak sudah berubah karenaku. Tapi aku masih tak yakin.

"Hai... apa yang kau pikirkan?" itu suara Jongin. Kenapa dia sudah berada di rumah sore hari seperti ini??

"Ohh... Hai... Tidak, aku tak memikirkan apapun."

Jongin lalu duduk tepat di sebelahku. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Dia memang keras kepala, tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Kau harus memaafkannya Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?? Bukankah kalian selama ini tak akur?"

"Ya... kami memang tak akur. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melindungi apa yang menjadi milik keluarganya." Jongin lalu menatapku. "Kau tahu Baek, Chanyeol sangat berkuasa, dia mampu melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan kecerdikan dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki, nyatanya selama ini dia tidak pernah mempersulitku, dia membiarkanku bersaing secara adil dengannya." Jelas Jongin.

"Tapi dia membencimu."

"Itu karena dia belum mengenalku." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. "Kadang aku ingin sekali menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri, tapi pastinya dia tidak akan sudi."

"Kau jangan putus asa, suatu saat dia pasti akan mengerti jika kau tulus dan baik hati." Kataku memberikan semangat pada Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku. "Terimakasih Baekhyun, kau wanita yang baik, well... Chanyeol sangat beruntung memilikimu..."

Aku tersenyum hangat pada Jongin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari istriku."

Suara dingin penuh dengan penekanan itu mengejutkan kami berdua, dan ternyata, tepat di belakang kami, berdiri Chanyeol dengan tampang sangarnya.

Aku berdiri seketika menatap kehadiran Chanyeol. Secepat inikah dia menemukanku??

"Chan..." panggilku.

"Hmm... Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa kau lebih memilih kabur dari rumahku dan betah tinggal di sini, rupanya karena lelaki brengsek itu?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Jaga mulutmu Chanyeol." Jongin ikut berdiri dan membelaku.

"Kau yang seharusnya jaga sikapmu, di sini kau bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Oke, sepertinya aku harus menengahi mereka. Akhirnya dengan keberanian terbatasku, kuraih telapak tangan Chanyeol, lalu kutarik dia menuju kamarku yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Chanyeol saat ia pulang ke Seoul.

Chanyeol menghempaskan cekalan tanganku dengan kasar saat kami sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?? Bisa-bisanya kau pergi dan tinggal di sini dengan lelaki itu?"

"Aku tidah hanya berdua dengannya Chan, di sini ada Ayah dan Ibumu juga."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kutahu, kau meninggalkanku lalu pergi dan tinggal serumah dengan lelaki brengsek itu."

"Dia adikmu Chan..."

"Bukan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara kerasnya. "Dengar Baekhyun, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia."

"Aku juga tak suka sikap kasarmu Chanyeol..." ucapku yang kini disertai dengan buliran air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Cengeng...!! Aku benci menjadi cengeng pada saat seperti ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku hendak menjauh tapi kemudian Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku... Aku sudah kasar denganmu."

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol... Kau gila, kau membuatku sakit hati." Aku meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Baek..." aku merasakan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku merindukanmu... Sungguh, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya parau sambil mengecup rambut di puncak kepalaku.

.

.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tepat di sebelahku, kami sama-sama terdiam dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti di antara kami. Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam erat telapak tanganku meski tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan mulai pembicaraannya.

Tak lama, Suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya masih belum berani menatap ke arahku.

"Baik." Hanya itu jawabanku. Oh Tuhan... Jika saja kami tidak dalam suatu masalah, mungkin saat ini aku sudah melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya, mencari-cari kehangatan di sana.

"Baekhyun... Aku... Aku minta maaf."

"Apa yang membuatmu minta maaf Chanyeol?"

"Aku brengsek."

"Ya... Kau memang brengsek." Ucapku kemudian.

"Tapi itu dulu Baekhyun, sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"Apa bedanya dengan sekarang Chanyeol?? Kau tetap brengsek, dingin dan kasar padaku."

"Setidaknya perasaanku sudah berubah terhadapmu Baekhyun..." Jawabnya lirih tapi mampu membuat jantungku berdetak semakin tak beraturan.

"Aku tak mengerti... Yang kutahu kau hanya..." aku tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatku ketika Chanyeol merubah posisinya dengan berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Baekhyun... Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi aku mohon, jangan potong kalimatku sebelum aku selesai bicara." Ucapnya melembut.

Aku melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, kuakui, Aku menikahimu hanya karena kalung dan warisan itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh..." Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tanganku di dadanya. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya Baekhyun, karena aku sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa yang saat ini kurasakan untukmu, aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Gila hanya karena seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah kau Baekhyun..."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan air mataku sudah tumpah dari pelupuk mataku. "Aku tak percaya, kau berbohong Chanyeol."

"Kalau aku berbohong, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh ke Seoul hanya untuk menyusulmu Baekhyun?? Aku juga hampir memecat semua pelayan yang membantu pelarianmu ini."

Aku terkejut, "Chanyeol... kau kelewatan... Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Baekhyun, demi membawamu kembali ke sisiku."

Pipiku menghangat. Astaga... Hanya karena ucapannya aku sudah kalah?? Aku bahkan tak memikirkan rasa sakit hatiku lagi pada Chanyeol. Kenapa seperti ini?? Dia benar-benar membuatku sakit dan sembuh secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun... Apa kau mendengarku?? Aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

"Kembali sebagai apa Chanyeol??"

"Sebagai istriku yang sesungguhnya."

Aku masih sedikit ragu. "Bagaimana jika warisan itu..."

"Persetan dengan warisan sialan itu! Sungguh aku tidak memikirkan dan menginginkannya lagi. Aku masih bisa hidup dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri tanpa warisan dari Ayahku itu."

"Kau yakin??"

Aku melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu padaku Baekhyun? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaan yang sedang kurasakan padamu, lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu??"

"Aku... Entahlah... Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan wanita itu."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. "Jadi ini karena Kyungsoo?? Ayolah Sayang, Kyungsoo sudah membusuk di penjara."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Chanyeol??"

"Aku hanya menuntutnya karena memerasku. Awalnya aku ingin melenyapkannya, tapi kupikir aku akan mengotori tanganku, jadi kubiarkan saja dia membusuk di penjara." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Kau keterlaluan Chanyeol... bagaimanapun juga kalian pernah menjalin suatu hubungan... Kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu."

"Biarlah... Itu sudah menjadi resikonya karena berurusan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol."

Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa Chanyeol sampai nanti akan seperti ini?? Suka seenaknya sendiri?? Dan bersikap layaknya seorang iblis yang tak memiliki belas kasih?? Ya... mungkin saja, bukankah selama ini dia hidup seperti itu?? Itu sudah sifat alaminya, seperti iblis, iblis berwajah tampan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya mengejutkanku.

Dan aku baru sadar jika sejak tadi aku sudah ternganga sambil menatap ketampanannya.

"Kau merindukanku, bukan??" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mempalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah. "Tidak, kau mengada-ada."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku tahu kau merindukanku karena aku pun merindukanmu." Lalu tanpa kuduga dia memeluk perutku masih dengan berjongkok di hadapanku. "Dan aku juga merindukan dia..." Ucapnya parau sambil sesekali mengecup lembut perutku yang sudah besar. Dan entah dengan dorongan apa, aku membalas pelukannya.

Merasa mendapat balasan positif dariku, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan tatapan merindunya. Chanyeol lalu mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu..."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan akhirnya menyatukan bibir kami. Semua rasa rindu tercurahkan dengan saling menyayangi, menyentuh dan mencumbu satu sama lain pada sore ini...

.

.

.

Malam ini kami makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Park. Kebahagiaan sangat nampak di wajah Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol. Walau masih berwajah datar, aku tahu jika Chanyeol juga bahagia, Pun dengan aku dan Jongin, kami sama-sama bahagia, meski sebenarnya masalah Chanyeol dan Jongin belum terselesaikan.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji padaku jika ia tak akan mengganggu adik tirinya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah lelaki baik, dia bahkan mau mengurus perusahaan keluarga Park yang ada di Jepang saat Chanyeol sibuk mengurus perusahaan besar yang ada di Korea.

"Jadi... kalian tetap memutuskan kembali ke Gangnam??" tanya Ibu Chanyeol.

"Ya Bu, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatapku lembut.

"Dia hamil besar Chanyeol..."

"Karena itu maka aku tidak ingin jauh dengannya."

"Kau masih sama keras kepalanya dengan dulu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan dari ibunya.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang. Kalau Chanyeol menyakitimu, datanglah kemari, lbu akan menjewer telinga lebarnya hingga memerah."

"Iya Bu..." Jawabku sambil tersenyum bahagia, pun dengan semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

.

.

.

Menatap langit malam Seoul benar-benar indah... Seakan aku kembali pada masa kecilku saat tinggal di sini.

Chanyeol masih setia memelukku dari belakang dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh kami berdua. Saat ini kami sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Kau senang berada di sini?"

Aku mengangguk dengan lembut.

"Setelah kau melahirkan dan anak kita sudah besar, aku akan membuatkan kalian rumah di Seoul."

Aku terkejut lalu mendongak ke arah Chanyeol di belakangku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... Kupikir aku juga terlalu bosan hidup di Gangnam, di sana terlalu sesak dan ramai. Aku ingin setiap hari bersamamu dan anak kita."

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu??"

"Jongin bisa mengurusnya."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. "Kau percaya dengannya??"

"Sedikit, tapi aku akan mencoba. Selama ini dia tak pernah merugikan keluarga kami, jadi aku akan mencoba percaya padanya."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. "Terimakasih Chanyeol... terimakasih sudah memberikan semua ini kepadaku..."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanku menangkup kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. "Baekhyun... Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membahagiakanmu. Karena kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu, Baekhyun..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Ciuman yang hangat di tengah indahnya langit Seoul dan juga dinginnya hawa malam membuatku seakan terbang melayang bersama kebahagiaan yang di berikan oleh suamiku, Park Chanyeol, Si Iblis berwajah tampan...

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dari chapter awal :) :) Silahkan masukan review untuk terakhir kalinya :D fanfict ini akan dilanjutkan dengan **Dating With The Dark** :)


End file.
